


Purely Professional

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, William Is Still A Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Eric couldn't believe that he, of all people, was chosen to help William Afton open a new Fazbear's restaurant. Nor did he anticipate their hotel being overbooked, or William's ... behavior.[Standalone fic.]





	Purely Professional

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, the last day! Day 31! Prompt was 'There Was Only One Bed' which I have been so excited to write for, and here it is. 
> 
> You'll notice this doesn't have a 'Not Beta Read' tag, and that's thanks to my pal CaptainAddict, who looked through this for me before I posted it. It's far from perfect but she made it much better under the time crunch. Thank you!! <3
> 
> This challenge was so much fun, and I'm so glad I was able to do it! Thanks so much to the people that put this challenge together and I can't wait for next year.

Eric had never been on a business trip before. The fact that his first one was with the CEO, William Afton, only made him that much more nervous. He hadn’t anticipated being asked to help train the new employees at the brand-new location, either. It was a lot to take in at once. While extremely humbled and honored, he was also terrified. He was dead-silent on the flight, forcing himself to make small talk with William only when his anxiety wasn’t completely through the roof.  
  
The drive wasn’t much better; though William seemed to be more at ease in the taxi, thus, making Eric feel just a bit more relaxed, too. Still, the taxi was silent for a while. The driver had to focus on the road, and they … well.  
  
Eric wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t ever seen William Afton before, never mind even really talked to him. This whole trip was arranged by his secretary, not directly. Once in a while he’d try to start a conversation, but he couldn’t quite manage it. He noticed William glancing at him once in a while, which only made him withdraw even more.  
  
Then, William spoke. “You don’t need to be nervous around me,” he said with a chuckle. Eric looked over, blinking in confusion. That accent almost sounded British, but wasn’t he American ...? “Relax.”  
  
“Can’t – can’t, uh, really help it.” Eric smiled sheepishly, wringing his hands together (hopefully subtly). “I mean, I was all right opening a new location, just didn’t think it’d be with the _CEO_, y’know? Lots of pressure to do a good job ...”  
  
“I wouldn’t have brought you with me if I didn’t think you were the best trainer for the job.” William shrugged casually, then tilted his head to look down at Eric. “Do you think I’m incompetent?”  
  
“W-Well, no –”  
  
“Then don’t doubt me.”  
  
Eric simply nodded, feeling every word he could have uttered die on the tip of his tongue. What could he say to that? William was right. Why try to argue the unarguable? If anyone knew what was needed, it was him. Business was booming, after all.  
  
So, he didn’t argue. Instead, Eric let himself relax as much as possible for the rest of the ride. The hotel couldn’t be too far away by now. Besides, he’d be able to collapse and relax in his own room soon enough. He wouldn’t have to worry about appearances and could just focus on getting some rest before having to be up bright and early the next day.  
  
He hadn’t opened a location before. It would be a completely new thing, and … despite his worries, he couldn’t help but be excited. Eric shut his eyes, exhaling slowly to steady his nerves.  
  
Then, after what felt like mere seconds, he awoke with a start when the taxi came to a sharp halt at the hotel’s entrance. He dimly heard William and the driver exchange words, saw some cash be handed over …  
  
“Eric, get the luggage while I get us checked in.” Just like that, William exited the cab. Eric scrambled to follow, but by the time he got out, William had already managed to get inside. ‘_Jeez, I need to pick up the pace,_’ Eric thought. ‘_If I keep lagging behind …_’  
  
No, he couldn’t bear to finish the thought. He’d just grab the bags from the trunk and hurry inside.

The driver came over to help with luggage, but Eric politely declined anything more than the bare minimum. ‘_Two suitcases won’t be so difficult,_’ he thought to himself, even as he struggled to get William’s out of the trunk. It was much more stuffed than Eric’s smaller duffel bag, which made it a bit of a burden to pull around.  
  
It was fine, though. Every little thing to impress William Afton, of all people, could mean a lot in the future. He slipped the driver an extra five dollars, then hauled both of their luggage through the door.  
  
The hotel wasn’t extremely fancy – it looked nice and clean, though, with a nice cozy lobby and a homey atmosphere. That was more than enough for him, and apparently enough for William too. He was already at the front desk, chatting to the representative. Neither of them looked too happy, now that he was looking.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
“Is – is everything all right?” Eric asked as he walked over. The grimace on the receptionist’s face and the measured look on William’s face told him everything. Mainly that the answer was no. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Apparently, they overbooked on rooms.” William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and hide his frustration. “Not the fault of this young lady here, but considering I booked this several months ago, I’m irate.”  
  
“I’m sorry, sir – we do still have_ one _room available, but ...” She hesitated as she adjusted her glasses. “There’s only one bed. There’s a sofa too; I can get you sheets for it. I’ll ask my manager if we can make it free of charge, too.”  
  
William’s annoyance faded almost immediately, and he offered the receptionist a warm smile. “That won’t be necessary. As long as there’s a place to sleep.”  
  
Eric felt his cheeks grow hot, and he stumbled over his words even more than usual. “Wait, Mr. Afton – are you sure? That, um … that … it’s ...”  
  
William almost looked bemused when he glanced at Eric again. Not the look he was expecting, really. “Is there something wrong with sharing a bed? I’m not going to force you to sleep on a couch, Eric. That’s ridiculous.”  
  
“No, it’s just … um ...” All of Eric’s protests puttered out, finding himself unable to argue. Why go against what the CEO said? “Don’t want – don’t want any rumors going around, that’s all ...”  
  
William blinked, still apparently very baffled. _His_ bafflement almost started to baffle Eric. Did he really not see the issue with how this would look? _Really_? Eric stopped protesting, however, and let William finish checking in.  
  
“You’re both in room 106.” The receptionist handed William the key and a tiny slip of paper with an exhausted smile. “Just outside, off to the left. Check out’s at 11, and we have breakfast here from six to nine. Have a good stay.” She rushed off before William and Eric could say anything else. Once she was truly gone, William directed his attention back to Eric.  
  
“Americans are so concerned about the most ridiculous things,” he remarked flippantly. He took his suitcase from Eric’s hand, adjusting it so it could be rolled a bit easier. “There’s nothing wrong with sharing a bed. I did it all the time back in England.”  
  
“I mean, I guess … just ...” Eric mumbled something incoherent during the brief walk to their room. “Y’know how people, uh … are, ‘round here. R-right?”  
  
“If it bothers you that much, you can say that you slept on the couch. Hotels being overbooked happen. It’s not as if we’ve done this on purpose. Besides, I have the proof that we booked for two rooms. _Relax._” William unlocked the door to their room with ease and strolled inside. Eric followed close behind. He couldn’t help but glance over his shoulder, just to be sure that no one was looking, and only let himself ‘relax’ when there was no one in sight.  
  
The room itself was … functional. Much to no one’s surprise, it did only have one queen bed, with a ‘sofa’ just to the right of the door. Eric could have slept on it, but not comfortably. He dropped his duffel bag on said sofa, sighing heavily.  
  
“Well, at least we’re here.”  
  
“That’s the worst part out of the way right there,” William agreed readily. “I don’t know about you, but I think we need to go ahead and get to bed. We’ll need to be up at eight in the morning. The new employees will be there at ten, and we’ll need time to get ready.”  
  
“You got it.” Eric tried to ignore the fact that William only took boxers and a tank into the bathroom to change. “I’ll, uh, we’ll – I mean, we’ll set the alarm for eight, then. I’ll do that right now!” It took a few seconds to fumble with the outdated controls, but the alarm was set, as promised – just as William walked back out.  
  
It was the first time he hadn’t seen William in a suit. Eric tried to ignore that, too. Instead of focusing on the fact that his boss was in little to nothing, Eric grabbed a plain shirt and pajama bottoms, rushing to the bathroom to change.  
  
The room was just barely big enough for two people to fit in, and thank god it was just him. How did these things even happen? Why was he stuck in a hotel room with his boss, when – god, what if someone saw? What if someone assumed –  
  
Eric’s thoughts continued to race, and he hated how hard he was blushing. He would need to try and … god, he didn’t know. Splash cold water on his face? Pretend that this was an awkward, days-long dream? He could do the first, at least. The cold water managed to jolt him back to his senses a little bit, but then he remembered that his boss was out there in a tank and boxer shorts.  
  
So, he had to wash his face. Again. With much colder water this time.  
  
Eventually, he was able to get back out to the main room. Eric wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed to see William already under the covers. Sure, he was reading, so that was … something? Eric rushed to his side of the bed and got comfortable as close to the edge of the bed as possible.  
  
William’s laugh just made him feel that much more self-conscious. How could he take this so casually when some people could take this whole situation the wrong way? Eric simply curled up, clutching the covers tightly.  
  
“Glad you’ve come to your senses.” William shut the book and placed it on the night table next to him. “We’ll just sleep on opposite sides, with our backs to each other. Will that make you feel better?”  
  
‘_Don’t tell him you’re a cuddler. Don’t tell him._’ Eric nodded mutely, burrowing himself further under the sheets. ‘_Don’t tell him and things’ll be just fine._’ If he just slept on this side and didn’t move all night, things would be perfect. And if he could just manage that for four nights …  
  
He felt a hesitant, gentle touch on his shoulder. He almost melted right there, but Eric pulled himself together. He had to stay professional.  
  
“I’ve opened a few locations before. It’s all the same,” William whispered. “Don’t be nervous. You’ll do fine.” He pulled his hand back, much to Eric’s confused distress, and settled in. “Good night, Eric.”  
  
“Night,” he barely managed to croak out. William shut off the light, and Eric shut his eyes to avoid seeing the pitch blackness of the room. If he had his eyes shut, he could just pretend he was in his own room (the mattress was too comfortable to pretend for long). He could pretend that he was alone (feeling William shift on the other side of the bed ruined that too).  
  
He could eventually hear William’s soft snoring, the crickets outside. He could hear the whispers of people walking outside, past their door, to get to their rooms. Eric was vigilant on the job, but it was never this bad before off the clock. He just … had to stay aware. If he didn’t … god, he didn’t want to jeopardize this job. It was the best thing to ever happen to him.  
  
He didn’t want to disappoint or upset Mr. Afton, either. He had to stay professional, even in a situation like this.  
  
Eric eventually drifted off to a restless sleep, praying that he would be in the exact same spot when he woke up.  
  
Thankfully, his sleep was mostly undisturbed – except for one thing.  
  
He had stirred in the middle of the night. From what, he wasn’t sure. Eric couldn’t remember any bad dreams, or anything that unsettled him. But he felt himself shift and move, being gently guided by someone’s hand. It didn’t make any sense, but maybe it didn’t have to.  
  
Maybe he didn’t stir at all, and it was just a dream. A weird, low-key stress dream from worrying about the trip and the whole hotel situation. One that he wouldn’t remember, most likely. That happened a lot. Besides, the dream could be worse – he felt so nice. Safe. Secure. He nuzzled up to whatever the warm thing was absentmindedly, allowing himself the small comfort his dream gave.  
  
Eric fell right back to sleep, not really questioning any of it. 

* * *

“Are you awake?” someone asked quietly. It caused Eric to stir, and he mumbled something incomprehensible in response. Eric snuggled up against whatever was warm without really thinking about it, sighing happily. He felt a hand run through his hair slowly, and simply melted further. He could fall back asleep like this, and almost wanted to. God, it was so warm.  
  
Too warm.  
  
Eric blinked a few times, willing himself to wake up a bit more – and once he realized he had been cuddling his boss for god knows how long, he tried to jump away. One leg was wrapped around Eric’s, making the attempt less than fruitless. The hug almost felt like a vice grip, but that loosened up quickly.  
  
Needless to say, Eric had woken up quickly. He stared up at William, mortified, trembling – and William only smiled as he combed through Eric’s hair again.  
  
Eric leaned into the touch, but didn’t notice doing so. He was, quite frankly, too focused on trying to piece even the simplest sentence together. “M-Mr. Afton!” How did he even let this happen? He didn’t shift around _that_ much in his sleep, right? Normally, when he slept alone, he was as still as could be, so how –  
  
“Good morning to you too, Eric.” William’s voice sounded rougher in the morning, a far cry from his usual smooth tones. But it still commanded attention, especially now. “Up early, are we?” he added as he brushed his fingers down Eric’s cheek.  
  
“I’m – yes, I –” Eric swallowed, his mouth dryer than usual. “I’m so sorry, this isn’t –”  
  
“Do I look irritated by this?” William slowly stroked Eric’s back, making Eric shiver. “I find it relaxing, actually.”  
  
He’d never understand William. Eric was convinced of that at this point. The fact that William apparently had no idea why this was wrong or scandalous absolutely baffled him. Maybe he didn’t care? But how couldn’t he?  
  
And why couldn’t Eric care just a bit less, just to enjoy actually being held for once? He had forgotten how much he liked having his hair played with, and how comfortable another person could be to rest against. Eric’s eyes slowly fluttered shut, quietly reveling in the attention (even though the actually-awake part of his brain screamed for him to not do it).  
  
William took a fistful of hair before tugging on it. Eric could just _tell_ that he smirked while Eric let out a little whimper.  
  
“Seems like you do, too.”  
  
Eric’s cheeks flushed, partially due to shame, partially due to feeling his pants get just a bit tighter. It was a sweet ache, one he didn’t want to admit to. William could feel, it, though. He knew that just by the way William pressed his body against his, just barely putting any pressure on his groin. Every second William had his hair in a tight grip, every second he could feel his boss’ erection against his leg, it just got worse. It had been too long, that was it. That was all. It didn’t help much to justify his reactions, but at least it explained it. Right?  
  
“Don’t – don’t we need to get ready?” Eric muttered. It was a pathetic last-ditch effort to try and avoid this, but his protest was as weak as his willpower. All William had to do was literally anything else, and Eric would melt under his touch.  
  
William knew that, too. Eric saw the almost predatory twinkle in his eye just before he leaned down to kiss him roughly.  
  
Eric really couldn’t help the muffled yelp of surprise, sure. But once the shock wore off, Eric kissed William back desperately, all semblance of faked reluctance going right out the window. He let himself drown in it, clutching at William and pulling him closer. William simply forced Eric on his back before straddling him, pinning his legs and arms to trap him.  
  
Eric felt William brush up against his groin, ever so teasingly, ever so lightly, to the point where it almost drove him mad. He tried to arch up to get a little more relief, but he was pinned down effectively. He was completely at his boss’ mercy.  
  
Even just imagining that made him ache even more. It felt unbearable in the best way, and all he wanted was more.  
  
“Mr. Afton –?”  
  
“What do you want, Eric?” William rasped in his ear. Eric squirmed underneath him, panting softly as William nibbled at his ear and ground up against him, leaving Eric a stammering, whimpering mess.  
  
Just as he was about to beg for more, there was an ear-piercing sound from close by.  
  
The shrill shriek of the alarm clock made them both jump, William nearly toppling off of Eric. William scrambled to shut off the alarm. Unfortunately, that meant that he climbed off of Eric, who had been left to catch his breath and to will down the tight tent in his pajama bottoms.  
  
Did that really just happen?  
  
“Well, it seems we’re going to have to put this off.” William glanced back at Eric coolly, the smallest smirk on his face. “What a shame.”  
  
“I – y-yeah – I mean –” Eric nodded sheepishly. William really did look amazing with his hair messed like that, the sharp look in his eye, the way he could just pounce on Eric and take him in any way he pleased … Eric groaned quietly, shifting to try and relieve some of the pressure.  
  
“Not now, dear,” William purred. “We have to get ready for the first training day. We don’t want to be late, right?” He slipped a hand under Eric’s shirt, brushing his palm against the bare skin. Eric had to bite back another sound. “Right?”  
  
“N-No, Mr. Afton.” He looked at William pleadingly, silently begging for some sort of relief, but William only pulled away and went to gather his suit. Eric knew whining about it would do no good, so he remained silent. “Should I get ready in the, uh, bathroom, or ...”  
  
“You’re really asking that after this morning?”  
  
Eric remained silent. William did have a point there; couldn’t really argue that. Why even pretend to be modest anymore? He nearly rolled out of bed, awkwardly walking over to his bag. Getting dressed would already be a nightmare, specifically getting his stupid pants on. He had to, though. ‘_Gotta look professional for the newbies,_’ Eric thought miserably.  
  
Just as he got his outfit for the day on, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Eric went rigid.  
  
“We can pick up where we left off when we get back … if you want.” William pulled Eric closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. Eric leaned back against him without a second thought, breaths quickening, that sweet ache getting even worse – “Do you?”  
  
“Yeah, god, yeah.” He wanted to ask William to spin him around, bend him over the bed and take him right there even though they were already dressed. He wanted to be slammed against a wall, teased mercilessly until he came completely undone beneath his boss.  
  
But, much to Eric’s despair, none of that happened.  
  
“Can’t wait.” William stepped back. He didn’t say anything else – he only grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Eric swore he heard him chuckle on the way out, but he brushed it off. He was probably just as excited for this evening as Eric was. Right?  
  
Eric grabbed his wallet and rushed out of the room, grabbing the key that William forgot.  
  
He never said this about work, but suddenly he couldn’t wait for today to be over.


End file.
